Lesbian, Gay, Bacon & Tomato
by Gabyelle
Summary: Dean y Cass rompieron. Dean no esta bien con ello, y pretender se le hace más difícil con un par de copas encima. (Dean Smith x Human Castiel au)


Este fanfic fue escrito en ocasión del "Mes de Misha Collins"

Los personajes son creación de Erik Cripke, esto fue escrito con el fin de entretener.

* * *

"Este es mi correo de voz, haz de tu voz… Un correo". Era ya la cuarta vez que escuchaba eso, pero seguía marcando persistentemente, como si oír la voz grabada de la casilla de mensajes fuera lo suficientemente agradable para calmarlo. Monótona, ronca, con ese tono rasposo, fuerte y grave que lo hacía sonar como si tuviera un problema en las cuerdas vocales, y aun cuando la voz gutural de Cass parecía salir desde el fondo de una garganta desgarrada, escucharlo lo calmaba como si estuviera oyendo el coro de alguna iglesia; aun cuando el usuario no quisiera tomar sus llamadas, poder oírlo era lo suficientemente bueno.

Estaba a punto de desistir, no porque quisiera dar por terminados sus esfuerzos, sino porque su crédito estaba casi agotado, al igual que su batería; y tan solo quizás estaba importunando a la persona del otro lado del teléfono. La última cosa que quería hacer era molestarlo, no podía darse ese lujo cuando él había sido quien había jodido todo, no era ético, Castiel era un gran sujeto, y era posible que de habérselo propuesto meses atrás, este lo hubiera recuperado, bueno, recuperar era un palabra que le quedaba muy grande a lo que solían tener, pero lo hubiese traído a su lado de nuevo, ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, pero no por eso iba a dejar de sentir remordimientos.

Se deslizó en su colchón, se quitó las cobijas de encima, y con su pijama de satin color gris, todo alborotado, se dirigió a la cocina para dejar la botella de vino rosado dulce, de color pálido y a medio terminar en la cava de vinos de la sala, y después su copa usada en el fregadero. Cuando regresó a su habitación la pantalla de su celular, olvidado encima de la mesa de luz se iluminó.

"Dean, ¿Estás ebrio de nuevo?", alcanzó a leer, era Cass.

"No estoy ebrio, solo te extraño", respondió de inmediato.

Que Cass no usará una aplicación de mensajería instantánea era frustrante, comunicarse por mensajes de texto, sin poder confirmar cuando un mensaje le llegaba, o cuando lo leía, cuanto tiempo le tomaba responderle, todo eso le molestaba.

"Bien, genial, es solo que sueles extrañarme cuando estás ebrio, de cualquier modo, me alegra que estés sobrio; ahora deja de llamarme, o mensajearme, o de intentar contactar conmigo, por favor."

Las palabras de Cass eran tajantes, el rubio no esperaba otra cosa, pero que Castiel fuera tan cortante y definitivo respecto a lo que deseaba le desanimaba, le dolía profundamente.

"¿Por qué?", se atrevió a cuestionar, a pesar de saber el motivo; se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar su respuesta, la cual tardó varios minutos que se le asemejaron a una eternidad, hasta que finalmente el pitido característico de su compañía sonó.

"Ya sabes el porqué", contestó escueto.

"No realmente no lo sé, refresca mi memoria", incluso cuando solo era texto, Dean estaba seguro de que su impetuosidad estaba explícita en las palabras que había escogido para expresarse.

"Estoy conociendo a alguien, no deseo arruinarlo antes de que comience, y que sigamos en contacto, no sería correcto o justo, para ninguno de nosotros"

Sí, seguro que no lo sería, si seguían en contacto era muy probable que volvieran a acostarse, ser amigos jamás sería una opción; nunca lo habían sido, eran demasiado compatibles sexualmente, que aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiera en un principio, en eso se convertirían sus encuentros tarde o temprano, amantes, ¿Cuántas veces habían pasado por algo similar?, cientos de veces, claro que el que insistía en terminar esos fugaces acercamientos era él, ahora era distinto, quien no quería saber más nada del otro era Cass, y eso le daba un aire funesto y definitivo a todo el panorama.

"Y tú siempre haces lo correcto"

"No, pero al menos lo intento, al igual que tu"

"Cambia tu número", sugirió.

"¿Qué?"

"Si realmente quieres que te deje en paz, entonces cambia tu número", lo increpó.

"Sabes que uso este número desde hace muchos años, lo mismo en el trabajo, pero si es la única manera, entonces lo haré", "¿Existe alguna cosa que quieras decirme antes?"

Dean se quedó paralizado un momento, primero, porque ya habían sido muchas las veces en que se lo había propuesto, y el de los ojos azulinos siempre le daba vueltas al asunto y ponía alguna excusa para no hacerlo. ¿Qué quería Castiel que le dijera?, ¿Qué era un imbécil?, ¿Qué lo había arruinado?, ¿Qué era él el responsable de todo?; todo eso era del conocimiento del azabache desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, ya lo sabia, era demasiado tarde para disculparse; también lo era para humillarse y pedir perdón, y aún teniendo la oportunidad, ¿Lo haría?. Probablemente no, todo eso era un caso perdido, él lo era, uno que ni siquiera Castiel podría resolver, con qué palabras confrontaría a Castiel.

Dejó pasar unos minutos, pensó, nada se le cruzaba por la cabeza, ninguna cosa que pudiera arreglar su asunto, hacer que volvieran a ser del modo en que habían sido hasta el momento. —Lo siento, te necesito… —, esas eran las palabras que más retumbaban en su mente, quizás, solo tal vez eso podría solucionarlo todo, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes.

"Lo siento Cass, yo te necesi…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de escribir, incluso cuando el texto predictivo había hecho saltar la palabra que buscaba en la pantalla, el teléfono se apagó. Busco enojado el cargador, en la mesita de luz, en sus cajones, sobre la cama, entre las mantas, incluso entro y salio del baño de su habitación, solo por la creencia de que salir y volver a entrar a su cuarto le haría ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, que le haría recordar. Quizás era una suposición estupida, pero al cruzar el umbral lo recordó, lo había dejado enchufado en un tomacorriente.

Conectó su celular, espero impaciente a que se encendiera, y al hacerlo vio como enseguida la notificación de otro mensaje aparecía.

"Olvidalo Dean", "Solo, lo siento", "Ni siquiera debí contestar.", "Adiós, Dean."

Quiso contestar lo más rápido posible, pero le fue imposible, el celular estaba bloqueado, no lograba calmarse y recordar su patrón de desbloqueo; lo intento demasiadas veces, suponía que podía haber invocado a un demonio o construir una trampa para uno sin saberlo; hasta que por fin, el mismo, después de intentarlo muchas, muchas veces, se bloqueó definitivamente, como si quien trataba de desbloquearlo fuera un vulgar ladrón y no su propietario… Quizás si estaba algo ebrio.

Dean apretó el teléfono entre sus trémulas manos, sosteniéndolo sobre su pecho y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, haciendo rebotar los resortes del somier; definitivamente se había acabado cualquier cosa que pudieran tener ellos antes de separarse, hasta la suerte. Sentía las extremidades tiesas, frías, llevó su mano derecha a su rostro, a la delgada línea de agua bajo sus ojos verdes como las hojas del olivar que había en la casa del abuelo de Castiel; solo había estado allí un par de veces, pero lo recordaba claramente, cuando estuvo allí por primera vez, ni siquiera entró, se mantuvo sentado en el asiento del piloto de su Silver Prius, era la primera vez que un ambiente tan rural no le causaba repulsión, el maíz, la higuera, las abejas. Cass le había pedido que se quedara y le esperara un momento, y él lo había agradecido, porque en ese momento creía que lo mejor era conocerse y relacionarse lo menos posible fuera de la cama, conocer a sus familiares estaba fuera de discusión.

Ahora se sentía un idiota por eso, Caín, si ese era su verdadero nombre, se lo había advertido la única vez que entro en la casa, él iba a herir a Cass, y cuando lo hiciera, eso lo iba a doler realmente horrible; las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, y aunque fueron inmediatamente limpiadas por sus gélidos dedos, se entibiaron rápidamente, su rostro estaba encendido, debido a que su corazón se estaba consumiendo.

Para cuando pudo contactar de nuevo con ese número, Castiel había cumplido con lo que había dicho y había cambiado su número; después de tomar coraje, llamó al F.B.I, pero el agente Winchester había sido transferido a Portland, preguntó si este había cometido algún error, y no, esa no era la razón, el traslado había sido voluntario, se mudaba y ese era el único motivo. Al menos el único que ellos conocían, podría haberlo ido a buscar, ¿Pero con qué fin?, sería tan retorcido, su amor era retorcido, después de todo lo que le había dicho, lo buscaría para arruinar su posibilidad de ser feliz junto a otra persona, ¿Él era ese tipo de hombre?, quería creer que no, por eso en ese momento, aunque era duro, simplemente acepto que esa sería la última vez que sabría algo de él.

Supo un par de cosas acerca de cómo era su vida en su nueva residencia, básicamente por cotilleos, evitaba preguntar por él, pero Charlie, una empleada diligente, que antes de trabajar en la empresa, había sido colaboradora del F.B.I en algunas ocasiones; en casos en los que sus "habilidades específicas", por no llamarlo ciberpiratería, habían sido de gran ayuda. Castiel le había contado una vez que la colorada, de un tono bermellón intenso, era una persona en protección a testigos, eso se lo había confiado como amigo; ya que él insistía en que la muchacha ocultaba algo y estaba dispuesto a desenmascararla, al enterarse de su sexualidad, creyó que se trataba de eso, aunque la joven era en varios aspectos, como jovialidad, alegría y carácter, la perfecta representación de un arcoíris, él no lo había considerado. Pero cuando se puso a fisgonear en los registros de clientes, enfocándose en uno en específico en uno, entonces la intriga volvió a consumirlo, y Castiel, tratando de evitar que la dejara expuesta le confió su secreto.

Ella aún mantenía contacto con Castiel a través de e-mails, y hablaba de este con Kevin, un joven cadete de ascendencia asiática, él también había colaborado con Castiel, pero como traductor, haciendo esto extraoficialmente y en un único asunto, el caso de los misteriosos "suicidios" que se habían dado en oleada en la empresa en la que Dean trabajaba como director de ventas y marketing el año anterior, el caso por el cual Cass y él se habían conocido.

Castiel estaba en pareja ahora, escuchó sobre una chica llamada Gadreel, y luego sobre un chico Ezequiel, realmente no se enteró cuando había terminado una relación y comenzado la otra; pero sabía que estaba feliz. En cambio él, en todos esos meses no había intentado salir con nadie, no seriamente, ¿Pero había salido seriamente con alguien alguna vez como para que eso pareciera extraño?.

Se enteró también de que había pedido la custodia de su sobrina, hija de un tal Jimmy, del que nunca había escuchado hablar, y que aunque quisiera jamás conocería, en primer lugar porque había fallecido, y en segundo, porque escuchar sobre él era lo único que le estaba permitido, Castiel y su vida estaban muy lejos de él. Eso lo que parecía al menos hasta la víspera de año nuevo.

El treinta y uno de diciembre fue desde un comienzo el calco a carbón de muchos otros treinta y uno pasados, se levantó temprano, se desperezó y deshizo de su ropa de dormir color verde aceituna, tomó una ducha caliente; se dirigió a la cocina y preparo su desayuno, tostadas de pan integral untadas en aceite de oliva y queso, leche de soya, jugo de naranja exprimido, fruta cortada y una variedad de frutos secos.

Tomó sus alimentos lentamente, aún en bata, chequeo en su teléfono el clima y e-mails del trabajo; como lo esperaba estaba invitado, y casi obligado a asistir a la fiesta de año nuevo de la empresa, tanto por tener un cargo ejecutivo como por estar soltero. Al parecer el salvarse de ser compañía de los viejos accionistas y reír forzosamente de sus malos chistes; era un privilegio que solo los empleados casados y con hijos podían disfrutar.

Ya imaginaba el reproche de su padre por no asistir a la cena familiar, nuevamente, la desilusión de su madre, la cual afirmaba que solo comía comida real cuando los visitaba, el berrinche de su hermana menor, que le reclamaría el no haber asistido en año nuevo en los últimos tres años, pero, lo que más fácil se le hacía visualizar era Benny, su cuñado, sentado en el que siempre había sido su sitio, halagando la comida de su madre, recibiendo las bendiciones de su padre y el cariño de su hermana; en cierto sentido aun cuando lo extrañaran no lo necesitarían, Benjamín supliría muy bien su lugar. Su familia era perfecta, y aunque no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, a veces era difícil encajar en ella; el haber descubierto que tenía también inclinación por los hombres había sido algo duro de aceptar.

Siempre creyó que como estaba inclinado mayormente hacia las mujeres, acabaría casándose y teniendo hijos, eso era lo que esperaban de él y nadie de su familia jamás tendría que saber que le iban también los tíos, era algo personal, ¿Por qué tendría que salir de un armario imaginario si eso no iba a afectar sus planes de vida?, eventualmente hallaría a la chica perfecta y todo eso de "tontear con braguetas" se acabaría. El problema no era su bisexualidad, el problema era Castiel, el haber hallado al hombre perfecto, (Varonil, amable, directo, con unos ojos del color del firmamento despejado y profundos como el camino al centro de la tierra; cabello oscuro como la noche sin estrellas, porque los únicos luceros eran sus ojos brillantes como dos zafiros. Su voz gutural, su piel acanelada, su aroma dulce, su sabor a miel); él había sido quien había jodido todo, le había pateado el tablero, su sola presencia le decía: "Puedes sentirte más atraído hacia las mujeres, pero no cuando estoy a tu alrededor, no desde que estoy aquí"

No quería ir a esa fiesta, pretender estar feliz; siempre había sido grandioso pretendiendo, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil…

—¿Tú novia aún no te contesta?, —Preguntó el director de recursos humanos a Sam Wesson, un empleado de asistencia al cliente.

Los dos se hallaban en su descanso, en el pasillo que daba a la terraza de la empresa, por lo general, los empleados de bajos cargos salían allí a fumar, o pasar el rato fuera de sus pequeños cubículos. Lo único que Gabriel, el director, ponía entre sus labios en los descansos era un chupetín, y en algunas otras ocasiones algún otro dulce.

Ambos se conocían básicamente porque él y Balthazar, el director de seguridad; disfrutaban de jugarles bromas, a veces inocentes y otras algo pesadas, a los empleados, en especial a los nuevos; y Gabriel trabajando en recursos humanos tenía la lista de los nuevos de primera mano.

—No, cada vez que llamo me atiende un empleado de una veterinaria, empiezo a creer que cambió de número y debería empezar a considerar a Ruby mi ex pareja, —respondió Sam abrumado y un tanto molesto—. Es solo que no es algo típico en ella.

—A mí me parece una forma divertida de terminarle a alguien, toda esa confusión debe mitigar el golpe de la cruda realidad, —bromeó, golpeando el hombro del castaño—. Ánimo, Kiddo, ¿Planeabas continuar con ella a distancia?, mira el lado positivo, aún puedes hacerte trabajos manuales con su imagen, y será como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Tienes que ser tan grotesco?, —se quejó, definitivamente no haría algo como eso—. No pensaba continuar con ella a distancia, es decir, planeaba intentarlo pero estaba seguro de que no funcionaría bien. ¿Pero eso?, ¿Le harías algo así a tu pareja?

—¿Tú quieres que me asesinen?, No le haría eso a Kali, no porque no fuese divertido, sino porque planeó vivir unos cuantos años más.

—Ya veo… Cambiando de tema, ¿Irás a la fiesta de la firma hoy?, Escuché que les harán un homenaje a los empleados que fallecieron.

—Claro que iré, prácticamente la organicé, y Zacharías ha estado encima de mí para que trajera sí o sí a Beyoncé y Jay-Z a la fiesta.

—¿Qué el señor Adler te pidió qué?, —cuestionó Sam confundido.

—Lo verás hoy en la noche, y aclararas tus dudas; ya que se está por terminar el turno, le llevarías esto a Smith, no tenemos muy buena relación después de la última broma que le gasté. Es una invitación, iba a mandarles un e-mail simplemente, pero es tan…

—¿Impersonal?

—Aburrido, además por alguna extraña razón nadie suele abrir mis mensajes.

—Tú me enviaste un virus la última vez, y otras veces me has mandado, gemidos, enlaces a páginas porno como "Casa Erótica", incluso porno gay; ¿En serio no sabes porque no abren tus mensajes?

—No, es un completo misterio.

—¡Eres increíble!, Está bien, se la llevaré, pero no es como si nosotros tuviéramos la mejor relación, que no se te haga costumbre.

El castaño fue directo a la oficina de Dean Smith, ya la conocía; esté a él le parecía un buen sujeto, pero también pensaba que lucía mucho como el "tipo de modelo", que se conocía atractivo y vivía de apariencias, con esa simulada perfección, siempre riendo falsamente rodeado de otros sus colegas y viviendo para el trabajo. Definitivamente haciendo contactos y trabajando tan duro llegaría lejos, a cualquier lugar que se propusiera, pero no aparentaba ser feliz. Aunque, ¿Quién era él para juzgar?, Teniendo un trabajo mediocre y que detestaba como asistente técnico, para una empresa que no le interesaba y consumía su vida. Extrañaba California, extrañaba tener una novia, aunque la suya lo hubiera dejado de ese modo tan poco serio, echaba en falta tener una vida, en muchos aspectos, quizás por eso se compadecía del rubio, él sabía que su vida no estaba marchando de forma soñada en Ohaio, y no buscaba que los demás lo creyeran, cuando tuviera oportunidad se marcharía de allí; en cambio Dean, bueno no sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero parecía que él tenía confianza en el lema de la empresa, "Construyendo el sueño", seguramente eso pensaba que hacía.

La puerta de su oficina estaba abierta, así que solo tocó en el quicio de la puerta, para llamar la atención de quienes estaban dentro; Dean estaba almorzando con unos compañeros, conocía a la chica porque era una de las dos únicas pelirrojas que había en la empresa, pero el muchacho asiático no le parecía conocido. El rubio comía una vianda que solo consistía en a una colorida ensalada, manteniéndose de pie recostado en su escritorio.

—Disculpen, —dijo interrumpiendo la charla que tenían los presentes, realizando un ruido forzoso con la garganta previamente—. Dean, Gabriel te envía ésto, dice que es una invitación para la fiesta de año nuevo, de cualquier manera no tengo nada que ver con esto.

Después de dejar su ensalada a medio terminar sobre la mesa de su escritorio, Dean se acercó a él con el brillo de la desconfianza; había hablado de su bisexualidad con Gabriel, básicamente porque con alguien tenía que hablarlo o explotaría, también le había contado a grandes rasgos sobre Castiel. Lo eligió para ello, básicamente porque era la única opción, Charlie conocía a Cass y era más su amiga que la de él, Kevin era joven como para darle algún consejo, y no estaba seguro de cómo hubiera reaccionado, Sam definitivamente no era una opción, todavía se sentía raro tener tanta familiaridad con él cuando hacía poco no eran más que desconocidos, en cierta forma se sentía como hablar con el hermano que no había tenido, y si no le había dicho a Jo no se lo diría a él.

Esperaba que no fuese otra imagen de pornografía gay, porque de ser así lo aniquilaría.

—Dámelo, si es otra broma me las pagará esta noche.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto con él, Dean?, —preguntó su amiga— ¿Qué tan malo puede haber sido lo que te hizo?

—Me hizo una broma, no tiene importancia.

—¿Sí no tiene importancia por qué luces tan estresado?, —dijo Sam mientras ponía en sus manos el sobre color dorado.

—Es asunto mío, ¿Por qué me cuestionan?, ¡Él es quien debería ser cuestionado!, No se comporta como un adulto.

Dentro del sobre, había una tarjeta de invitación, hasta ahí todo bien, pero decía en letras grandes "Artistas invitados: Beyoncé y Jay-Z". Dean recordaba perfectamente que Gabriel llamaba a Castiel y su compañero, agentes Beyoncé y Z, esta tarjeta definitivamente era una broma hacía él.

—¿Te dio la tarjeta de Charlie, o la de Kevin?

—No, solo esa, dijo que las demás las entregaría personalmente, pero que tuvo un conflicto contigo…

—¿Qué hay de la tuya?, —Le interrumpió.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, olvidó dármela, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Solo quería corroborar algo, pero el que no te haya dado tarjeta me lo confirma, no es nada, solo intenta molestarme.

El resto del día laboral fue muy tranquilo, Dean no pudo ver a Gabriel a la salida, y trato de olvidar el hecho de que este se la había jugado de nuevo; era evidente que la empresa no contaba con el presupuesto para contratar a ninguno de los artistas que estaban en su invitación, había estado cerca de la bancarrota, además de tenerlo no se lo confiarían a Gabriel, para que esté lo desperdiciara en cosas superfluas y extravagantes, debía ser solo un juego por lo de Castiel, quizás llevase algunos imitadores.

Al llegar a su departamento no le dio tiempo de hacer gran cosa, descanso un rato, tomó un baño de tina, buscó que ponerse aun cuando había escogido que ponerse para esa ocasión desde hacía varias semanas. Plancho su camisa celeste claro, hizo lo mismo con su corbata verde esmeralda que hacía juego con un par de tiradores verdes con una raya vertical en el medio, los cuales combinaban con sus ojos. Lustró sus zapatos marrón oscuro, y luego de sacar su traje azul índigo de el forro que lo cubría se dispuso a vestirse. En menos de quince minutos estuvo listo, anteriormente se había puesto fijador en el cabello, para que su peinado no se saliera de lugar, antitranspirante, y una musculosa de algodón blanca y pulcra, todo para que su traje no se manchara bajo ninguna circunstancia; cuando se colocó el reloj en la mano izquierda estuvo listo para salir.

Él vivía a unos quince minutos de la empresa, lo que lo volvía un poco menos molesto el tener que realizar el mismo trayecto cuatro veces en el día, sin embargo, el sentirse mentalmente agotado y estresado, hacía que esta vez no pudiera conducir como si fuera algo automático.

Al llegar reconoció a las mismas caras de siempre, su jefe, Zacharías Adler, quien desde que se había divorciado no llevaba a nadie como acompañante. Gabriel discutiendo con Kali, jefa del departamento de finanzas, posiblemente por algo relacionado con el dinero usado en la fiesta; Charlie había traído a una chica, creía recordar que la había mencionado, ¿Se llamaba Dorothy?, ambas estaban muy bellas, Charlie llevaba un vestido turquesa, con detalles en verde, con caída acampanada, mientras que Dorothy llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda larga ajustada color negro, lo único que destacaba en su atuendo eran sus zapatos rojos. Otros compañeros que como él vestían traje, y los empleados que simplemente vestían el uniforme de trabajo respectivo a sus áreas.

—Como habrán visto en sus invitaciones, —Empezó a hablar Gabriel en cuanto la morena que tenía por pareja dejó de molestarlo— Les dije que traería a Beyoncé y Jay-Z; fue muy difícil convencer a Beyoncé de que nos acompañaran pero aquí están.

Exclamó abriendo la puerta que comunicaba el salón con la sala de juntas.

—Ese no es mi nombre, —Murmuro una voz detrás de Gabriel, una que se le hacía, a pesar de la lejanía y el tono, bastante familiar.

—Eso no es importante, salgan de ahí, —pidió el rubio, tirando de su brazo— Los agentes Beyoncé y Jay-Z, quienes resolvieron el caso criminal que aconteció aquí, y ayudaron a resolver el problema de imagen que los fallecimientos de nuestros compañeros habían ocasionado a la empresa, llevándola casi a la ruina, un aplauso para ellos y un brindis para nuestros compañeros, que seguramente desearían estar aquí y beber con nosotros.

Por un momento Dean se quedó completamente perplejo, pestañeando un par de veces, como si la imagen que sus ojos veían fuera a desaparecer si sus ojos se cerraban las suficientes veces; pero eso no sucedió. Castiel estaba allí, una nueva gabardina, un nuevo corte de cabello, otra corbata, pero seguía siendo él; con su clásica expresión de incomodidad, sus ojos azulinos brillando por el reflejo de la luz, sus labios rosáceos, su barba de algunos días, la cual recordaba era ligeramente pungente, había pasado algún tiempo, pero aún era el mismo.

Espero a que los demás brindaran y lo hizo él también, con una copa de vino espumante; creyó que las burbujas habían llegado a su torrente sanguíneo, ya que de repente se sentía rodeado por una energía exorbitante. Tenía que ir a hablarle.

Castiel podía fingir que no le había visto, que no se había percatado de su presencia, pero la forma en que sus hombros y mandíbula se habían tensado mientras el rubio se acercaba lo habían delatado; ¿Para qué había ido si no planeaba hablar con él?

—También te extrañe, ardilla, —Le dijo el compañero de Castiel, Crowley, tocándole el hombro al pasar, al ver que pasaba de él para ir directamente en dirección hacia Castiel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, —esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Cass, y estaba bien, ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar?, Un "Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?". No, las cosas no habían terminado lo suficientemente bien para eso.  
Aunque por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que Castiel no fuera tan cortante con él cuando se acercará a hablarle.

—Me alegra verte también, —respondió, algo sarcástico, ya que la bienvenida que el moreno le había dado no había sido precisamente cálida— ¿Trabajo aquí lo recuerdas?. También solíamos salir, solo en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

Sí, palabras mordaces, reproches, realmente era un gran comienzo.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, nosotros teníamos esa, ¿Cómo le llamabas?,"compatibilidad para follar" —respondió a lo que le había dicho—. Probablemente soy anticuado, pero no definiría de esa forma a salir.

—Sí, probablemente no lo llamé de la mejor manera; pero los dos sabíamos lo que teníamos.

—¿Los dos sabíamos?, —Inquirió Castiel —. No creo que ni siquiera ahora, con la distancia y el tiempo para analizarlo sepamos lo que tuvimos, pero está bien, porque lo tuvimos, tiempo pasado; Gabriel me dijo que no vendrías.

Las palabras de Castiel le sabían cómo cloro, pasando por su garganta, esófago hasta llegar a su estómago que se sentía vacío, "tiempo pasado"; ¿Cómo había sido tan fácil para él el pasar página?

—A mí tampoco me dijo que vendrías, pero si me lo hubiera dicho…

—¿Qué?, ¿Hubieras venido de igual manera?, —dijo Castiel acercándose un paso hacía él, invadiendo su espacio personal, como solía hacer antes— ¿Con qué objeto?

—¡No lo sé!, Arreglar las cosas, no dejar todo en el olvido como si nada hubiera pasado jamás.

—¡Te di todo!, Lo que era, lo que tenía, ¿Y qué recibí en agradecimiento?, Me pateaste fuera de tu vida son una explicación, —Explicó con furia—. No hay nada que arreglar.

—Si lo pones así, ¡Vete a la mierda!

—¡Regresa al infierno!

Ese sin lugar a dudas había sido el peor intento de reconciliación de su vida, incluso se inclinaba a pensar que había arruinado las cosas un poco más; ¿Por qué le había reclamado a Cass el haberlo olvidado?, haber comenzado de nuevo. Si él era quien lo había orillado a hacerlo, en ese momento lo echó de su vida, y estaba claro que él no había lidiado con eso tan bien como Cass, él había tratado de recomponerse, lo único que parecía sentir por él ahora era rencor, y eso lo mantenía hundido en desesperanza.

No volvió a hablar con él en un rato, lo observó bebiendo whiskey en el bar, como si eso fuera a hacerle siquiera cosquillas, en el tiempo que habían estado juntos se había dado cuenta de que eso era como vitaminas para el azabache. En cambio él, solo había tomado un par de copas de Champagne y el efecto ya lo estaba matando.

—¿Te sientes bien?, —preguntó Sam, Dean no lo sintió acercarse, por lo que se sobresaltó un momento, sintiendo que este había salido de la nada.

—Puedo oír a mi estómago gritándome.

—Voy a tomar eso como un no, —dijo, mientras lo tomaba del hombro para acompañarle al baño de caballeros— Voy a llevarte a que te refresques, no vayas a vomitar encima de mí.

—¿Por qué la luz aquí es tan brillante?, —se quejó haciendo referencia a la luz brillante sobre el lavabo.

—No lo sé, para qué puedas ver tu cara demacrada por el alcohol y dejes de beber por hoy, ¿Por qué estás bebiendo como si hubieran anunciado el fin del mundo a la medianoche?

—Tuve un terrible año, y estoy festejando porque al fin se termina, —Contestó abriendo el grifo de agua para mojar su rostro, luego aflojó su corbata y cuando se la termino de desajustar se la quitó y la guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su saco—. También debería brindar por tener una terrible vida, porque arruine las cosas de por vida con Cass.

—Cass, ¿El agente?, —preguntó el castaño, pero no había ningún juicio de valor en su tono de voz, solo sorpresa.

—Si, él; nosotros estuvimos saliendo y lo arruine, mucho, y ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer para solucionarlo, —se quejó frente a su reflejo, en qué tipo de cobarde se había convertido.

—Eso es… ¿Le has pedido disculpas?, Algunas veces solo eso se necesita, y hablar con el corazón abierto.

—¡Genial!, ¿Y quedar expuesto para que termine de pisotearme?, No hay manera en la que yo haga eso, Sammy.

—¿Acabas de llamarme Sammy?, —preguntó confundido.

—No, no lo hice.

—Me lo pareció. De cualquier manera, ¿Hablarás con él de nuevo?, No creo que se quede mucho más después de las doce, la mayoría se irá a casa a esa hora.

Sam salió del baño y lo dejo a solas con sus pensamientos; quizás las cosas con Cass no estaban del todo arruinadas, tal vez, era la manera en que lo había abordado lo que lo sentenció a una mala resolución. Tenía que hablar sin tapujos con él, ser transparente aunque pareciera un imbécil.

Cuando salió de allí estaban empezando el conteo para la llegada del año nuevo, Cass estaba solo en la barra, él no era un hombre que se sintiera cómodo en grandes fiestas, o rodeado de mucha gente, más aún si esta era en su mayoría desconocidos.

—Oh, no de nuevo, —sentenció cuando lo vio pararse a su lado— no quiero discutir Dean, no de nuevo, dejemos las cosas como están.

Dean se mantuvo en silencio.  
Ocho, siete, seis, cinco segundos y cinco más, hasta que el ruido estalló, era año nuevo; la tradición decía que no besar a nadie cuando daban las doce, traían consigo 365 días de mala suerte en el amor. Él ya había tenido mala suerte en eso el año anterior, una terrible experiencia, no iba a dejar que eso le sucediera de nuevo.

Había quienes creían que el beso de llegada al año nuevo, tan solo debía llegar unos segundos; Gabriel probablemente había creído eso, ya que había besado por sorpresa a Sam y había salido corriendo por toda la sala antes de que el castaño lo asesinara. Había otros que creían que debía durar uno o dos minutos, hasta que dejarán de ser las doce en punto, Charlie y Dorothy probablemente creían en eso, porque la colorada estaba pendiente del reloj mientras se besaban.

Había otros más audaces, que creían que ese beso debía acabar despertando al lado de esa persona la mañana siguiente… Dean tenía ganas de intentarlo. Si nadie iba a besarlo, entonces él iba a besar.

Se acercó a Cass, está quedar justo frente a él, respirando frente a él, su aliento probablemente tenía un aroma a alcohol; pero Cass, él seguía oliendo a canela. Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos, inclinar el cuello para analizarlo; pasar saliva por su garganta, entreabrir sus labios para hablar.

—¿Dean estás…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que quería decir, Dean aprovecho para sellar sus labios sobre los de Cass, ansiosos, deseosos, del dulce néctar que era cada porción de piel de su delicada boca; aún sabiendo a miel, sin importar la hiel que él le hubiese hecho probar. Y lo sintió, el enojo, la tensión en sus músculos, la renuencia, pero continuó de cualquier manera, moviéndose entre sus labios aunque Cass pareciera impávido.

Luego, finalmente le correspondió, al principio con torpeza, sin tocarlo más que con sus labios, sin moverlos más que en un lento ritmo que podría confundirse con la exhalación del aire. Luego poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, apretándolos, como si quisiera mantenerlo allí, asegurarse de que no desapareciera.

Pero el encanto murió cuando Cass pareció percatarse de que los he estaban haciendo no estaba bien, se veía descolocado, como si no entendiera cómo había llegado allí, a ese momento a esa situación.

Salió corriendo del lugar, y Dean lo siguió hasta el ascensor, metiendo su mano entre las puertas un segundo antes de que estas se cerrarán.

—Vas a huir de nuevo. —Sentencio el rubio, no era una pregunta, lo afirmaba pedante.

—Yo no huí, tú me corriste, me empujaste y patiaste lejos, no actúes ahora como si yo fuera el que no puede afrontar las cosas. —Se quejó el moreno.

—Sí, ese fui yo, pero ahora estás haciendo lo mismo, ¿Y eso en que te convierte?, somos iguales.

—No, no lo somos, yo tengo que alejarme porque no quiero decepcionar a la persona con la que estoy ahora, no lo merece, nadie merece que le hagan eso.

—Tienes razón, yo si decepcionó a las personas que amo; mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana.

—Eso no era acerca de tu familia, nunca fue sobre ellos, te hubieran aceptado, porque te aman, es acerca de ti, tú perfecta vida y como yo no encajaba en esa perfección. Dean Smith, el director de ventas y marketing que fue a Stanford y conduce un Silverio Prius, el hombre que tiene un apartamento en el centro en el que abundan el plateado y el blanco, ese hombre piensa que no suficiente para él; y quizá tenga razón, porque tengo una vida desastrosa y un empleo riesgoso, y nada en mi ser refleja su definición de perfección, pero al menos soy auténtico, no soy bueno pretendiendo. Tú elegiste perderme en lugar de perder el lugar cómodo en el que te hallabas.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón en cada maldita palabra, estaba tan solo, y te debo tanto. Te amaba, te amaba tanto que me asustaba. No sabía que así se sentiría perderte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te amo, debí decírtelo antes, debí decirlo muchísimo antes, la primera vez que hiciste agitar a mi corazón como si un enjambre de abejas se hubiera metido en mi torrente sanguíneo al besarnos por primera vez; aún sabes a miel.

—Todavía me sabes a tarta...

Los dos permanecieron callados el resto de la noche, mientras bajaban el ascensor, mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento, como si no hubiera más que decir, como si lo dicho fuera tan impactante y tuviera tanta importancia, que agregar cualquier otra cosa le restaría impacto. Incluso en el auto, mientras se dirigían al departamento de Dean, ni siquiera cuando esté bajo y Cass se quedó en el auto, viéndolo por la ventanilla del mismo.

Deán estaba ebrio no podía conducir a su casa, no le pidió subir y este tampoco se lo había ofrecido… Dean siempre lo extrañaba cuando estaba ebrio, eso era lo que siempre creyó, quizás estaba equivocado, y Dean bebía cuando lo anhelaba.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Gracias por leer.

Espero que les guste y cualquier crítica es bien recibida, si les gusto pueden dejar un Fav/kudo para expresarlo y que me de por enterada.

Besos y nos leemos.


End file.
